


Star Wars Oneshots

by obithekenobi



Series: Star Wars Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obithekenobi/pseuds/obithekenobi
Summary: “General, how are we to get out of this one?”  He inquired in a wary yet snarky tone, keeping his physical focus on the droids around them.“Well . . . “ ObiWan started, “. . . the only way out, my dear commander, is through.”Don't pull that wise Jedi bullshit on me right now, you mother-
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little cheesy but i enjoyed writing it, i hope you enjoy reading it! <3

It was just like any other mission, get in, take out the separatist droids, and get out. 

Though, as any other mission, something always goes sideways. Whether it be an explosion, the team gets separated, or something of that nature. 

In this case, it’s a casualty.

ObiWan slashed his lightsaber through a heavy assault droid and backed up, bumping into Cody back to back. They were surrounded.

“General, how are we to get out of this one?” He inquired in a wary yet snarky tone, keeping his physical focus on the droids around them.

“Well . . . “ ObiWan started, “. . . the only way out, my dear commander, is through.” 

**_Don't pull that wise Jedi bullshit on me right now, you mother-_ **

“Follow me!” He exclaimed and force pushed a few droids, creating a temporary path to get them both to a nearby cavern, their only option for cover.

Grabbing Cody’s arm, ObiWan ran through the opening, deflecting any blasts he could before they made it to a cave, hidden by a few rather large boulders, but with a big enough entrance to get in.

Cody turned on his helmets flashlight an explored a little further into the cave.

ObiWan hung back, taking a moment to reevaluate their current situation. He felt a harsh stinging sensation in his abdomen and put his hand over it, thinking, it’s nothing but a mere . . . cramp? No, that can’t be why would I have gotten a cramp, I hardly . . . he paused. 

**_it’s wet, why is it wet?_ **

ObiWan looked down at himself only to be met with his glove covered in his own blood.

He swallowed hard and let out a breath. “ _Cody_.” He spoke sharply. 

Cody turned to face him and took his helmet off.

ObiWan collapsed to the ground, Cody catching him just before he could get any further injuries. 

Cody set him down carefully and managed to slide ObiWan’s robe off, using it to apply pressure to the open blast wound. 

ObiWan winced at the harsh application. 

"I sent our location to General Skywalker, he'll be here soon with a fleet, and they'll get here in time." He swallowed hard ** _. . . they have to . . ._**

~ ~ ~ 

By this point, ObiWan had lost an immense amount of blood and the droids were still outside the cave trying to find he and his commander. 

All Cody could do was hope General Skywalker would make it here quick, and beg to maker, that his Jedi would make it out alive and well . . . or at least alive.

ObiWan was well unconscious, but still breathing. 

**_Breathing . . ._** Cody thought to himself. . ** _. . as long as he's breathing, right?_**

~ ~ ~ 

The rustling from outside the cave had since died down, and Cody didn't know what to expect.

 ** _Maybe they left?_** Cody shook his head at himself. **_They're smarter than that. They're probably just waiting._**

~ ~ ~ 

Cody looked down at ObiWan. 

The mans breathing was raspy, but still there. 

The boulders covering the majority of the caverns opening were moved with ease. 

**_The force._ **

Cody adjusted ObiWan in his arms and rose to his feet.

The light being revealed slowly made Cody squint at the figure standing in front of him and let out a breath of relief. "General Skywalker." 

"Cody, what happened??" He rushed over and looked over ObiWan's wound, rushing them both out of the cave and to the ship followed by the fleet he had sent to search the area.

~ ~ ~

After their return to Coruscant, ObiWan was rushed to medical with his former padawan by his side while Cody was ordered to go clean himself up.

"Kix, I need to go check on him."

"Sir, with all due respect the medic outranks everyone when it comes to an injury."

There wasn't any reasoning to be done. Despite Cody not being physically injured, he was exhausted and basically stressing himself to death.

Cody sighed and got cleaned up while going over ways he could've won his dispute with the stubborn medic.

~ ~ ~ 

The halls of the medical bay were quiet, other than the soft pattering of workers speed-walking to rooms, and the medical droids following them.

Cody wandered quietly through the hallway until reaching ObiWans room.

With a soft knock, he strolled in.

ObiWan was pale, his hair a disheveled mess, and his eyes drowsy from whatever pain medication they had given him. 

He tried his best to push himself into a sitting up position, but Cody hurried over and placed his hands on ObiWan's shoulders, bringing him to a gentle stop. 

"Don't overwork yourself, sir."

ObiWan gave him an absurd smile. "Cody, we're off duty . . . call me ObiWan."

Cody sat by his bed side, giving a little nod. "Right . . . ObiWan."

Cody felt horrible that it was his General- ObiWan. Not General. - that it was ObiWan in that hospital bed, and not him. All ObiWan does is work to keep people safe, and it's Cody's job to keep him safe.

 _ObiWan_ found cover.

 _ObiWan_ got them out of the droids closing in.

And _ObiWan_ got _Cody_ to cover safely. 

But _Cody_ did nothing.

 ** _Dear Maker, I'm useless . . ._ **Cody shook his head at himself and let out a sharp sigh. 

"Cody, I know that sigh better than anyone else in the galaxy, and I will not allow you to beat yourself up over something you could not control."

"Sir- er, ObiWan . . . " _**Don't be so formal**_. " . . . I should have protected you, it's my job to protect you, I'm a clone and we're expanda-"

" _Cody_." ObiWan interrupted. "Your job is not to babysit me, it's to work with me and help me in situations like that, which you did."

Cody shook his head once more with a look of pure guilt. Unnecessary guilt. He pulled his eyebrows together then turned his attention to his hands.

ObiWan placed his hands on Cody's and gave them a small kiss.

"You stayed with me and made sure I was breathing, and did all you could to slow the blood flow."

Cody scrunched his face, and shook his head. "That's my job, I just did my job."

ObiWan gave a weak smile, but it still had Obi's warm and comforting touch.

"My dear, that's point exactly."


	2. Sleep Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody placed his hands on his hips and gave his boyfriend a stern look.
> 
> ObiWan exhaled, "I need to get this done-"
> 
> "You need to sleep so you can function like a normal person and greet your boyfriend with a proper hello." Cody snapped back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is silly but I thought it was kind of cute! Enjoy!! <3

The entire galaxy knows ObiWan Kenobi does not sleep.

Perhaps a few cat naps here and there, but that's certainly not enough.

Nobody can get him to sleep either.

Cody has taken this on as a challenge though, and has many times before.

ObiWan was sitting at his desk in his small Coruscant apartment, the room dimly lit with just the lamp atop his desk. It was enough light to illuminate the week's worth of paperwork stacked in front of him.

ObiWan sighed to himself and scribbled down bits and pieces to mission reports while subconsciously mumbling his written word under his breath.

_ ". . . and then . . . explosion . . . Anakin and Ahsoka . . ." _

Cody came in quietly, but with what he thought was enough commotion to hopefully get the Jedi's attention.

He was, in fact,  _ wrong _ .

"I brought you something to eat." Cody looked at ObiWan expecting to meet his eyes.

_ Wrong again. _

He was simply met with a slightly tilted head toward him, but eyes not leaving his written duty, and pen not straying from the sheet of paper

"Not hungry . . . " ObiWan trailed off once more, full focus returning to his work.

Cody let out a displeased huff and set the container of food down on a small side table.

He figured ObiWan would be pretty caught up in work, but he expected a hello at _least_.

Making his way over to the desk, Cody slid off his jacket and set it on the chair across from ObiWan's with some force, making the papers fly up into Obi's face.

ObiWan blinked a few times and looked up at Cody.

His eyes were fighting to close, but his mind refused to let them. He was tired and almost appeared in a daze.

Cody placed his hands on his hips and gave his boyfriend a stern look.

ObiWan exhaled, "I  _ need  _ to get this done-"

"You  _ need  _ to sleep so you can function like a normal person and greet your boyfriend with a proper hello." Cody snapped back.

He didn't like to be so abrupt and rude with ObiWan, but soft smiles and polite suggestions are not going to get him anywhere in a situation like this.

ObiWan scratched his head and looked down at his disheveled papers, scrunching his nose into a yawn.

**_Betrayal_ ** . He told his body. That yawn ruined any defense tactics he could've used.

Defense tactics . . . against his boyfriend . . . asking him to sleep . . ?

Because  _ that's  _ normal.

Cody's harsh eyes remained on ObiWan, waiting for him to give in.

" _ I _ . . ."

Cody cocked a brow, still unsmiling.

"But . . .  _ all  _ of this . . . "

Cody exhaled sharply. " _ Must _ I do this the hard way?"

Cody went around to ObiWan's side and took the pen from his hands then pushed the paper aside.

He took his hand and led him over to ObiWan's neatly made bed with far too many then sat him down.

If ObiWan was going to act like a child refusing bedtime, Cody was going to treat him as such.

He knelt down and carefully removed the man's boots setting them aside and stood back up.

"Arms up." He gestured two thumbs up to the ceiling.

" _ Cody _ ."

"I'm serious."

ObiWan let out a sigh and looked at him, "I can do things myself."

He took off his belt and worked at the rest of his complex beige tone tunic.

Cody tossed some cozy clothes at him while taking his own shoes off.

ObiWan finished dressing into his comfy cotton pyjamas with a grey t-shirt and a pair of navy sweatpants.

He turned to Cody and flailed his arms, "I can dress myself-"

Cody literally just flopped on top of him, taking him down surprisingly gently.

He wrapped his arms around ObiWan like a teddy bear and sighed in content.

ObiWan couldn't help but give a tired little smile and place a soft, well earned smooch on top of Cody's head.

He managed to free his arms and draped them over the man trapping him.

Cody let go just for a moment in order to pull the fluffy white comforter over the two of them, then returned to hugging Obi like a big teddy bear.

For the first time in a long time, ObiWan was really at ease. 

It felt like it was just the two of them alone in the whole Galaxy, and ObiWan was okay with that.

Cody eventually drifted off into a light slumber, ObiWan following not long after.

If this is what sleeping is from now on, ObiWan could get used to the full 8 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on some more! Find me on Tumblr @Obithekenobi to see any fic updates!!  
> Thanks for reading!! :D


	3. Order Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Commander Cody, it is time. Execute Order sixty-six."
> 
> Cody is a good soldier.
> 
> And good soldiers follow orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title seems kinda meme worthy but I'm not good at titles :D  
> This is my first "fix it" fic, i really hope you like it!!  
> Happy reading! :D

"I'm sure you'll be needing  _ this  _ sir." Cody reached up with a snippety grin and returned ObiWan's lightsaber to its rightful owner.

ObiWan signed into a small smile, "I can always count on you my dear Commander. And uhm . . . " He continued, "Best we don't tell Anakin about this little . . . mishap?"

Cody let out a soft chuckle and gave a reassuring nod. "Sure thing, General."

A transmission came through on Cody's comlink. "Excuse me just a moment, sir."

Cody walked behind some shrubbery in hopes to answer and actually hear the holocal.

He triggered his comlink and a hooded man appeared before him on the holoscan.

_ "Commander Cody, it is time. Execute Order sixty-six." _

Cody is a good soldier.

And  _ good soldiers follow orders. _

Cody's posture tensed, standing almost at command. 

Something awoke in him that was always there deep inside, hidden.

Whatever it was, was wrong, and he knew that, but it was an order.

_ CC-2224 follows orders. _

It was as if he became a whole new person.

Or, as if he was just another clone.

The words flowed out of his mouth almost mechanically, "Of course, my Lord."

ObiWan had made a small detour into the bushes where Cody recieved the holoscan.

Cody never answers them privately, it usually has to do with battle communication or new strategies which made ObiWan’s stomach twist into a knot. 

He knew his Cody better.  **_Something is clearly wrong . . ._ **

ObiWan heard both ends of the call.

He had a choice.

Run and hide.

Or  _ deal with it. _

The second option was risky. Cody had his rank for a reason, that man got shit done.

_ But  _ . . . Cody also meant the galaxy to ObiWan. He's seen him at his worst and brought out his best.

ObiWan is going to deal with it.

" _ Cody _ . . . " He started.

Cody's attention turned to the man stepping out from behind a few bushes and trees.

His hand immediately set on his blaster.

ObiWan put his hand out. No force. No lightsaber. Just his hand.

"Cody listen to me."

**_Good soldiers follow orders._ **

"You do not have to do this."

**_Good soldiers follow orders . . ._ **

"It's me, I'm not going to hurt you, and you're not going to hurt me." He stepped closer.

**_Good soldiers . . ._ **

"Cody we can get through this, I can help you."

Follow . . .

"Cody,  _ please  _ . . . " He begged and took another foot forward. "I love you. And I cannot lose you."

Cody shook his head.

**_Good soldiers follow orders!_ **

He took out his blaster, pointing it directly at ObiWan but not firing.

"My dear . . . " ObiWan stepped closer, he was now point blank with Cody's blaster.

He reached his empty hands out and removed Cody's bucket.

"You know who  _ I  _ am . . . I know who  _ you  _ are. This is not  _ you  _ . . . is not  _ Cody _ ."

Cody bit his lower lip and his eyes welled with tears.

His hand holding the gun began to shake, in an attempt to steady it, he held it with both hands.

ObiWan put his hands on the sides of Cody's face, softly tracing the man's scar with his thumb.

Cody pressed the barrel of his blaster against ObiWan's stomach and set his finger on the trigger.

ObiWan rested his forehead against Cody's and closed his eyes.

**_Please my dear Cody . . ._ ** ObiWan knew Cody wasn’t some sort of mind reader, but their connection was there.

Cody let out a trembling breath and shut his eyes causing the fully formed tears to fall.

He dropped his blaster and fell to his knees, defeated yet victorious.

ObiWan went down with him, easing Cody's fall.

He wrapped his arms around Cody in hopes to do what little comforting he could.

Cody broke.

Whatever was telling him to shoot ObiWan was still there, but ObiWan was louder.

Cody held onto ObiWan in hopes he would never have to let go.

He buried his face into the other man's robe and just sobbed.

Placing a gentle kiss on Cody's forehead, he spoke softly.

"You're safe, my love . . . I'm here, and I've got you."

_ I've got you. _

_ And I'm never letting go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @meantforinfinitesadness for explaining what a fix it fic is!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write! :D  
> Thanks for reading, it's mega appreciated!! <3


	4. You Are Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why me?" ObiWan finally spoke.
> 
> "Why you?"
> 
> "Yes . . . why me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at titles.   
> This is more hurt/comfort! I don't write that often so I hope it's good! :D  
> Happy reading!! <3

The Coruscant apartment was quiet, lit dimly by the lamp on the coffee table by the cyan blue velvet sofa.

ObiWan cozied closer to Cody, laying his back against the other man's stomach , between his legs, and his head against Cody's heart.

They were both in much more casual and comfy attire compared to their daily uniforms.

ObiWan had on a soft grey undone sweater with a white t-shirt under and a pair of navy blue jogging pants.

Cody wasn't dressed very differently besides colours.

He had a black cotton t-shirt matched with black jogging pants, tied neatly in a bow by the white drawstring resting comfortably on his love handles.

ObiWan flipped the page of his novel making a quiet crumpling-like noise while Cody just enjoyed the freedom to ObiWan's soft auburn locks. Running his fingers through them, or even attempting to braid the strands on top of his head with what little knowledge he has.

ObiWan shifted a bit to get more comfortable and marked his page, closing his book and setting it on his lap with a small sigh.

Cody pulled his brows together, a little confused at the sudden mood change. "Are you alright?"

ObiWan turned on his side now facing outward, and kept his head on Cody's chest listening to his heart beat.

"Why me?" ObiWan finally spoke.

"Why you?"

"Yes . . . why  _ me _ ?"

Cody cocked his brow, still unsure at the true meaning of the question.

ObiWan traced small shapes and letters on Cody's chest, watching the rise and fall of his breathing.

"There's billions of people in the galaxy, and you chose  _ me _ . Why?"

**_Is he questioning himself . . ?_** **_And . . . us?_** Cody was genuinely taken aback by the strange ask.

He's known ObiWan for practically his whole life and the man is always pretty confident.

Of course Cody has seen him at his all time lows, but even then it's never his self worth or their love.

ObiWan has a lot of survivor's guilt, he doubts his choices, but never who he is.

Cody scrunched his nose a little. "Hmm . . . " He continued. " . . . well,  _ why no _ t you?"

ObiWan didn't give much of a reaction. He kept the same pace at tracing the small shapes. Perhaps as his own comfort thing?

His face remained almost emotionless, besides the sad pull of his eyebrows together.

Cody couldn't tell if ObiWan was going to break into tears, or if he was just lost in thought.

"Obi, you are so special to me. You listen to me, and you care about me in ways I hadn't known even existed before I met you."

ObiWan turned his attention to the man above him.

"You have the most amazing mind, heart, and soul. You're truly beautiful. I'm not going to just let that go, love. I'd be a darn right fool if I did, and I'm not a fool."

A faint chuckle escaped ObiWan's lips, it was small but it was there, and Cody couldn't help but break into a little grin at the sound.

ObiWan turned back to his original position with his back against Cody’s stomach.

"Sometimes I just don't feel I deserve this." He finally spoke.

Cody ran his fingers through his hair, "You deserve to be happy, and to be loved."

ObiWan cozied up once more and took Cody's free hand, comparing them in size to simply just fidget with something.

"My dear ObiWan, you have done nothing but helped people and did everything in your power to make them happy. You deserve every single bit of love in the galaxy. All of it." Cody politely snapped in the softest, warmest, and most comforting tone he possibly could.

He wanted to get the message in ObiWans stubborn brain.

ObiWan sighed in content.

**_You are valid._ **

"I love you." ObiWan said tenderly.

**_You are important._ **

"I love you too."

**_You are loved._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> Thanks for reading!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully be posting some more works soon! I hope you enjoyed this!! :D


End file.
